


Illustrations for His Soul To Keep --- Chapter 2

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blood, Bondage, Branding, Carrying, Fanart, Faustian Bargain, Hannibal - Freeform, Hannigram - Freeform, Hugs, M/M, Rescue, Sparkles, Young Will Graham, crowbar - Freeform, demon, hannibal black butler au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: Illustration to accompany  His Soul To Keep Chapter 2Mokuyoubi'sexcellent Hannibal Kuroshitsuji AU.
 Here it is on my tumblr





	

 

 


End file.
